Hurtful Rejection
by roman 131
Summary: Padme rejects Anakin in AOTC sparking a series of events that tragically scars Anakin, both physically and mental
1. Chapter 1

_He's gone_ , thought Padme. _I've sent him away._

It was the morning after Anakin confessed that he loved her, and the morning after she answered his confession with her rejection.

" _Padme I love you" Anakin said._

" _Anakin stop it! Wake up, I'm a Senator you're a Jedi it is not possible for us to be together!" Padme retorted hoping to banish this foolish idea._

" _Padme I love I do anything for you, I'd happily give up place in the order for you"._

" _No" I state. "Anakin I do not love you and I never will"._

 _Anakin undeterred tried to change my mind. "Padme you can't say you haven't felt something like I have these past few days?!"_

 _Sighing I reason that the only way I will be able to get Anakin to realise his naïve notion of us in love, is to give him cold, harsh reality._

" _Anakin I_ _ **do not**_ _love you, I never will. This naïve notion of_ _ **us**_ _is stupid and foolish, and can never happen understand?" upon finishing my declaration I walk towards the door. I open the door before I go I turn and deliver a final crushing blow._

" _Anakin I must report your unorthodox actions to the Jedi Council, I will have you resigned I expect you gone before tomorrow morning, understand?" I say questioningly._

 _Anakin looks at me with pain filled eyes. He looks at me and realises I am serious. He drops his gaze to the floor and looks so intently at it I would have thought he was trying to sink right into it._

 _I turn away and walk out the door, and carry through with my intentions._

 _Anakin is gone before I wake up._

Padme stared out onto the lake trying to bury her feelings of loneliness and loss. I'm confused as to why I think this way, I haven't lost anything.

 _Except perhaps love,_ I think.

It almost ironic that only now after the deed is done do I realise the truth.

"You were right Anakin, I was in love with you" I mournfully realise.

 _Though my actions towards him last night probably killed the love he had for me._

Slowly tears drip from my eyes at my remembrance ofmy treatment of him, and my hurtful rejection.

"What have I done?" Padme sobs as she clutches her hands to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin numbly sat in the cockpit of his ship as the green and blue orb that was Naboo was quickly left behind him.

His eyes were still red from crying, crying for shattered dreams. She. Padme had rejected him. She did not love him, as he loved her.

She had sent him away…and left him feeling empty and broken inside.

He silently mused in his chair. Anakin felt lost, he had fallen hopelessly in love with Padme, but this wasn't the same for her.

 _What do I do now,_ he thought _. I don't know._

So he sat there, for how long he didn't know…

BEEP BEEP

The coms were picking up something. A message.

He quickly checked the origin, "Geonosis? Who would be contacting me from their?"

Nevertheless he played the message. A hologram of Padme came up!

Anakin instantly sat up straight and turned his entire focus on the hologram of Padme.

" _Anakin if you are getting this I need your help!" Padme began, "Count Dooku has brought the Trade Federation and the other corporations together, they plan to force the Republic to give in to their demands with their Droid Armies!" she said quickly._

Anakin noticed now that Padme was firing her blaster at something, and shots were being returned in her direction!

" _I've already relayed a message to the Jedi Council, but you're the only person who can get here in time. Help me Anakin, your my only hope" with this the message stopped as Padme was surrounded by battle droids._

Anakins mouth went dry as this happened. Quickly, he went and immediately set course for Geonosis. With a lurch the ship went into lightspeed.

Dutifully, Anakin readied himself for the approaching confrontation, he felt fear, but not for himself for Padme.

 _If they hurt her…I'll kill them all,_ he vowed. _Please be alright Padme please be alright._

After five tense ours Anakins ship came out of hyperspace. Geonosis' harsh red, brown features loomed before him.

Carefully, he piloted his ship down to where Padme's message had come from, the area was dominated by a tall spire of rock surrounded by a rocky plateau, in which many clouds of steam and smoke were emerging from the ground.

 _Droid factories,_ Anakin reasoned. The _Trade federation is certainly here,_ he also remarked as he flew over their spherical ships.

Finally, the ship reached a large outcrop of rocks he set the ship down closely nearby. Cautiously, Anakin crept around the outcrop.

"Padme" he called out, silence was the reply. Undeterred Anakin kept on calling out. Any other Jedi would have been able to sense the upcoming danger, but Anakin was not like any other Jedi, he was ruled by his emotions. Which at this moment he was so determined to find Padme, the woman he loved that his senses failed to pick up the signs that something was about to happen…

"Anakin!" called a pained voice, Padme!

"Anakin!" called the voice again. Yes! It was definitely Padme, and she sounded like she was in great pain!?

"Padme!" Anakin almost screamed in reply, he waited tensely for a few moments before she replied.

"I'm over here, AAHHH! It hurts help me!" she screamed, her agonizing scream of pain jolted him into action, he quickly determined the direction of her voice and sprinted towards her!

"Padme it's alright I'm here".

Padme however repeated back to me, "Help me!".

Anakin rounded a tall cluster of rocks and found she was not there.

"Anakin help me" once again said…Padme?

Her voice was coming from a pile of rocks at his feet. With his foot he nudged the rocks out of the way. There it was a speaker attached to a heavy looking device was the source of Padme's voice.

Anakin paled when he realised he fallen straight for this trap! Only now was he hearing the warnings of danger in the force!

VEEP VEEP

Came a sound from the device at his feet crouching down, to get a better look at it he picked it up and examined it.

On the other side was a screen that registered the device was active. Tapping it numbers appeared on the screen…they were going down! A countdown! Anakin quickly threw it away, but it had only gone about 2 meters before the countdown reached zero!

BOOM!

The fires of the explosion hit him and threw Anakin roughly into the rocks! Searing pain was inflicted as the explosion set him alight! The fire swept over him! Burning! Scaring him!

Anakin rolled on the sandy ground in an effort to put out the flames! Eventually, he succeeded, though his ordeal was not over. He could barely see out of his eyes and he felt the sharp, stabbing of shrapnel in his eyes.

Some of his ribs were broken, with others jutting into various vital areas of his body. As he started coughing up blood he knew he had internal bleeding.

Then he heard the sound of laughter!

He angrily looked; with some effort, to his side. An old silver haired man wearing a clean, spotless brown cloak and a Jedi looking attire.

"Count…Dooku" He stated.

Dooku looked at me and replied neutrally, "Yes my **young Padawan** " he mockingly said.

He studied me and I studied him. Here he was. Dooku, a former Jedi Master and Council member for more than 70 years, a champion of the Republic, an agent of the light. Now though I could strongly sense the dark side that surrounded him.

"You fucking traitor" I say and add to my remark by spitting at him.

His revenge is swift. He holds his hand towards me and streams of lightning burst from his fingers!

"AAAAHHHHH!"

He stops after I begin to lose conscience, before I do though he leans forwards and forebodingly speaks, "I have plans for you Skywalker".

Darkness takes me.

 _Master…Obi-Wan…help me,_ I cry out through the force.

Coruscant

Darth Sidious stood before holo-communication panel, as he waited for the confirmation from his apprentice Darth Tyranus that he had Sidious' young Jedi friend Anakin in his custody.

He took this time to reflect on his masterful manipulation of young Anakin up to this point.

He remembered his surprise when the 9 year old boy was presented to him, his surprise at the unlimited potential, the…untapped power the boy could possess-would possess. At first he grew fearful at the fact that this boy that **would** one day be the most powerful being in the galaxy, far beyond his powers. Fearful that he would be trained to destroy the Sith.

Though he then he smiled with dark delight upon seeing how the Jedi had so easily presented him with the opportunity to corrupt, and ultimately bring this one day god-like being down to his level.

Since that day he made sure to befriend the boy and make certain feelings loyalty, and family and friendship were what the boy felt whenever he thought of him.

Ten years later the first stage of his plan was now complete, the boy now a young man-Anakin now felt more attached to him Palpatine, then to the Jedi. The old man that Anakin viewed as his uncle, as family.

Palpatine knew that it was a source of pride and honour to Anakin that he, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was his closest friend; despite the fact that his fellow Jedi disapproved of their Chosen One was on the best of terms with him.

Whereas Palpatine had been the very embodiment of a father figure, supportive, friendly, encouraging. The exact opposite of the Jedi, who were wary, emotionless and constantly criticizing his future apprentice.

Anakin never had and never would fit into their precious code. He was ruled by his emotions…like a Sith.

One of the main things that would serve to drive him to the dark side was, ironically his love Padme Amidala. Which Anakin unknowingly made clear and was something that Palpatine had subtly encouraged, as he knew when reality hit home, it would hit hard.

Dooku then chose this moment to finally make contact. Palpatine roused himself from his deep pondering.

"Report" he coldly spoke.

"I have Skywalker my Lord Sidious" Dooku replied.

"Well done Lord Tyranus" he paused and thought clearly about the implications of his next order, deciding quickly he continued.

"You are to **personally** torture him, you are to wound him, disfigure him, dismember him. Make him into something that can be barely recognised as him. Understand, make him suffer, but **do not** kill him I want him to suffer both physically and physiologically. It is too be made abundantly clear to him that his Jedi friends have abandoned him, as they will despite his calls for help through the force".

Dooku nodded pleased with his orders, "Yes my Lord Sidious".

He then ended his transmission.

Sidious was left to stand once again in the dark, though by the way he sadistically smiled he looked as if he truly belonged with it.

Coruscant The Jedi Temple

The Council was already under pressure with the Separatists declaration of war, doing so forced the council to take control of the Clone Army the Kaminoans were secretly, without their knowledge built for them.

Now their Chosen One was in the hands of the enemy.

Obi-Wan had just finished informing the council of Anakin's cry, no plea for help. He had arrived back at Coruscant late last night after successfully delivering the bounty hunter Jango Fett into the hands of the authorities.

Expecting to be able to contact Anakin and tell him it was safe for him to bring Senator Amidala back to Coruscant. Only to find that Anakin had been dismissed from the assignment, due to Senator Amidala informing the council that his Padawan had become infatuated with her.

The situation get worse when Anakin didn't arrive back at the Temple, even more so when Obi-Wan heard Anakin plea for help.

"We must help him" he said at last breaking the silence that had developed inside the Council chamber.

His fellow Council members looked at him with expressions of disbelief, "Help him we cannot", stated Yoda.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "Master? What do you mean? We cannot leave Anakin in the hands of the Separatists!" he said In disbelief.

"We have no choice Obi-Wan" Mace Windu said, backing up Master Yoda, "Geonosis is too far into Separatist territory and we will not risk **any** Jedi", this was directed at me "in a rescue attempt".

"Besides are **Chosen One** isn't exactly living up to are teachings-"

"Mace" I but in this is just a simple crush Anakin has-"

"Obi-Wan if it's just a simple crush then why did you not know about this?" he questions.

"I don't know, but-"

"Obi-Wan he's supposed to be the Chosen One. Though he goes against the core tenants of the code, he keeps things from you, and he's reckless! I suggest" he stops and looks around at the other Council members, they all are nodding their approval, he turns back to me now that he has the Council behind him. "I suggest that we take advantage of the situation…and cut him loose", he finishes.

"What?" Obi-Wan says. "You want to let him die!?"

Yoda comes back into the debate. "For greater good we must. Skywalker should never have been trained", he shakes his head at this.

"So are we in agreement" Mace says, the rest of the council gives their approval. Mace turns back to me. "Obi-Wan this is for the greater good you to must see, you have formed an attachment with him. He is a corrupting influence, and the type of person best suited to be a Jedi" he argues.

"But he is the Chosen One"

"We will find another", he calmly resolves.

I sigh and look down at my feet, before looking back at him "Very well…we will…cut him loose" I whisper. I know I'm signing my young friends death sentence, but I have to do my duty.

 _Forgive me my Padawan, I cannot help you…I'm sorry_ , send through are bond to him, before shattering are master-padawan bond. 


End file.
